Harry Potter and the New Prophecy
by RCWarfare
Summary: After years of immortality, Harry Potter finds another immortal. Lelouch. Harry performs a ritual with him that sends them both back in time to Harry's birth, where Lelouch becomes his brother. Armed with knowledge of the future and Lelouch's genius, they will have a second chance. Manipulative!Dumbledore Powerful!Harry
1. Prologue Part 1: Two Immortals

**Author's Notes: This is my first real story, so expect mistakes and plot holes throughout the story. Also, any reviews will be appreciated and criticism will help make this story better.**

* * *

Key:

Regular; "Dialog"; 'Thinking'; _Writing_ ; _'Mental Connection'_ §Parseltongue§;

* * *

Prologue Part 1: Two Immortals

Today marked the 150th year since a man, who now sat alone on an island, put his grand plan into action. Since he fooled the world. Since he rebuilt humanity. Since he died.

This man's went by many names throughout his life. Zero. The Demon Emperor. The Black Prince. Lelouch Lamperouge. And currently L.L.

All lies and petty titles, for this man's true name was Lelouch vi Britannia.

And now on this island, he was watching his greatest achievement, the Zero Requiem, crumble to ash before his eyes. Suzaku was long dead, F.L.E.I.J.A.s were being sent across the planet, and even his sister Nunnally was gone. He was watching as humanity burned. And he was helpless to stop it.

152 years ago in Shinjuku, he found C.C. and gained Geass. He took up the mantle of Zero: Champion of Justice, against Britannia, even though he was a prince. He almost won after killing the only one of his half-siblings he cared for. But he had his memories rewritten. Then a year later, he rejoined the fight, only to be betrayed. Then he took the throne and ruled with an iron fist.

He took the throne so he could bypass human nature to create peace. By making the entire world hate him, when he staged his own suicide with Suzaku, he left nothing to hate, and left created a peace the lasted a century-and-a-half.

That was where his greatest mistake in his history happened. He survived because he had taken his father's code and become immortal. He was supposed to die and burn in hell of the rest of time for his murder of millions.

But when he looked back at it, him watching how is efforts were pointless was worse. He wished that he could go back and change it all. But he knew, or so he thought, that he couldn't.

* * *

Little did he realize that on his island, someone else much like him, was watching.

The person watching Lelouch also had many titles. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The-Chosen-One. The Master of Death.

Again they were lies and worthless titles. This second person's name was Harry Potter. He was a man who, like Lelouch, became immortal against his will.

He had been placed at his evil relative's house when he was a child so that he would become the perfect weapon for the manipulative Dumbledore. Or as he had taken to calling, Dumb-As-A-Door, just to ease his hatred slightly.

Harry had been treated as a slave until he was elven, when he learned that he was a wizard and would go to Hogwarts. He went though many dangers with his friend Hermione and supposed friend Ron. He faced a possessive Voldemort, a sixty-foot basilisk controlled by a memory of Voldemort. He saved his framed godfather from Dementors. He watched a friend die as Voldemort returned after the tournament. He saw Sirius fall into the Veil. He watched as Snape executed Dumbledore's planned suicide. And he destroyed the Horcuxes and Voldemort.

All of this while Dumb-As-A-Door keep Harry from his inheritance, keep him ignorant of wizarding culture, stole form his vaults, and created false friendships and loves to keep him under control.

Harry had become immortal when he used the Resurrection Stone and mastered the third Deathly Hallow.

He later found out about the old man's manipulations but was too late, because the one person who he truly cared for and care back, Hermione, was already dead. Harry went into isolation and watched as magic was discovered by the muggles and humanity burned. He eventually began traveling to different dimensions in search of someone who could help him change it all.

Then he found it. He felt another immortal on the planet and went to the island Lelouch was on. When he saw Lelouch's eyes, he knew that he was the best chance that he would get, because Lelouch had seen the same things he had. Betrayal. Loss. Pain. And Helplessness.

For about a minute Harry watched as Lelouch watched as the world burned. Harry knew that the man was oblivious to his presence and started walking towards Lelouch.

Harry stopped, looked at the back of Lelouch's head and said one word.

* * *

"Hello."

Lelouch whipped around nearly instantly and saw Harry behind him. And then he stumbled to the ground in shock, before quickly getting up and saying, "W-who are you!? And what are you doing here!?" before regaining his composure.

Harry calmly replies with, "Harry, Harry Potter. And you are?"

After showing a slight flash of fear, Lelouch says, "L.L. And you have yet to answer my second question."

This time Harry replies with an unexpected answer, "L.L, surely that can't be your real name. How about this, you tell me your name and I tell you why I'm here. I mean, we are very similar, we've both lost everything, we've been manipulated, we even want to change everything, and we are both immortal."

At this statement, Lelouch's eyes flickered with hope. "Lelouch Lamperouge. Now, why are you here?"

"I am here because I want to have a second chance. I am actually from a different dimension. I know a way that I could have a second chance. You would also join me in a new life. I have done the research, and it appears as though if you help me, we would have our minds sent to my home dimension and be placed into my infant body. You would also go there, but would gain a body of your own. If we do this, we would become brothers with a second chance. We would retain our memories and skills. We may even gain a mental connection where we could show each other things. At the very worst, it would fail and we would finally die. No matter what we both win. And you have nothing to lose."

Lelouch was silent for about a minute, before he said, "I suppose I don't and it would be a change from the 150 years of isolation," laughing the last part. "So how do we do it?"

"It is quite simple really, all we have to do is have our hand on the other's head and think of one thing only. A second chance."

Lelouch nodded and walked up to Harry. They placed their hands on the other's head, and then knew only white.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I think that 1058 words is good for a first chapter in a first story, don't you? Anyway, as I said at the top, reviews will help and so on. Also, in the author's notes I will be explaining questions asked by people so long as it doesn't spill anything in the plot, such as "Why didn't Harry do the ritual with anyone?" The answer to this by the way is that I think so much energy would be needed, only things that have an unlimited supply would be able to do it.**


	2. Prologue Part 2: The New Prophecy

**Author's Notes: Wow, 80 visitors in about 6 hours. That is more than I expected, but I guess that everyone is craving HP/CG. I mean there is a criminally low amount of these. GET TO WORK PEOPLE! But anyway, seeing as no one has reviewed yet, but there are still favorites and follows, I'll go out on a limb and say thank you for the positive reception. Like before, reviews and the like are appreciated, and criticism will help.**

Key:

Regular; "Dialog"; 'Thinking'; _Writing_ ; _'Mental Connection'_ §Parseltongue§;

Prologue Part 2: The New Prophesy

In late 1979, Albus Dumbledore was at his brother's inn interviewing an applicant for a new Divination Professor. While he was considering the option of scraping the subject all together, he decided to give one of the Trelawneys a chance because her great-great-grandmother was a legendary seer.

He entered the room that Aberforth had said that Sybill was in and asked, "Sybill Trelawney, am I correct?" He received a nod and sat down at the table to begin the interview. He asked questions about Divination and asked for predictions. Sybill had failed quite badly at this, even though Dumbledore had said that she wasn't fit for the job. He was about to get up and leave when Sybill entered a trance and began giving a true prophesy.

" _The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approach… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And a Dark Lord shall mark them as his equals, but they will have power the Dark Lords know not… And one must die at the hands of the others for neither can live while the others survive… And they shall expose the true Dark Lord, and leave him in ruin... And they shall shine light onto those clouded by true darkness... The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Dumbledore was so fixed on the prophesy being made before him that he didn't even notice the eavesdropper behind the door. His mind was racing with thoughts, 'Ones who will vanquish the Dark Lords? Wait Dark Lords? Will another one rise after Voldemort? True darkness?'

He waited until Sybill broke out of the trance, offered her a job (for her safety), led her out, and began writing the prophesy down to get it logged in the Department of Mysteries.

 **Author's Notes: 311 words is short for a chapter, but the new prophecy has been revealed! So what do you think about it? Who do you think the true dark lord is? I think I'll have it be someone you know *cough cough* Dumb-As-A-Door *cough cough*. Like I've said in all ANs, reviews help improve the story.**


	3. Book 1: Chapter 1: The Potter Brothers

**Author's Notes: In response to wahyubison's comment about Harry and Lelouch destroying Britannia. That will not be happening because this takes place in the HP universe with Lelouch thrown in. Also in response to Panzer4life, the last chapter's length will not be normal, and each new chapter may be anywhere from 700-1500 words. While this may be short, I am just starting to truly write. They (hopefully) will get bigger as time passes. Also, this story will be divided into an as-of-yet undecided number of 'books' from this point forward. One being pre-Hogwarts (this one), and the others being Hogwarts years.**

* * *

Key:

Regular; "Dialog"; 'Thinking'; _Writing_ ; _'Mental Connection'_ ; §Parseltongue§

* * *

Book One: Chapter 1: The Potter Brothers

Over the course of about one-and-a-quarter years, Harry and Lelouch seemed to have taken to being brothers quite well. While they couldn't express their opinions about anything in ways other than looks and motions, Harry could tell that Lelouch was shocked about hearing of magic from their parents, godfather, and various others. Lelouch was also able to see that Harry seemed to look guilty when Sirius was near or mentioned, angry when Pettigrew was near or mentioned, and boiled with hate when Dumbledore's name was even said.

Both of the boys cared for each-other as would be expected of children. They spent a fair amount of time trying to 'talk' to one-another, with little success, and trying to re-learn how to walk and talk. Both realized that if they walked perfectly and talked with actual vocabulary before they were even two they would get unwanted attention, so they slowed their progress. The two enjoyed time with their parents and godfather, appreciating the love they never got to truly experience. Then when January rolled around, Dumbledore came to visit Potter Manner.

* * *

He was invited in through the floo room and into the living room by Lily, who was carrying Lelouch at the time. He asked for the elder Potters to sit down so he could explain something. "What do you need to talk about with us that can't be said at an Order meeting Albus?" was the question asked by James when all three were seated.

"I am afraid that it has to do with these two," moving his arm to where Lelouch and Harry were. "More specifically a prophesy about them."

Harry suddenly jumped to high-alert while Lelouch looked on with confusion. "What kind of prophesy?" was the question asked by both Lily and James at the same time.

"It is about them and Voldemort." At this both parents when ghost-white while Dumbledore continued. "It goes like this: _The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approach… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And a Dark Lord shall mark them as his equals, but they will have power the Dark Lords know not… And one must die at the hands of the others for neither can live while the others survive… And they shall expose the true Dark Lord, and leave him in ruin... And they shall shine light onto those clouded by true darkness... The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Lily and James had horror and shock in their eyes after he finished. Both rapidly looking between their children, each other, and Dumbledore. Harry seemed to expect the first half, but started smiling at the part that said, "they shall expose the true Dark Lord, and leave him in ruin." Lelouch was shocked not only by the prophesy, for he had heard about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but also because of his brother's reaction.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was James who broke the silence. "Are you telling us that our sons, who aren't even half a year old, are going to have to bring down TWO dark lords or DIE!?"

"Yes, and I am also afraid that Voldemort will be hunting you, for an eavesdropper heard the requirements of it. He was probably a Death Eater. I am going to suggest that you go into hiding for the sake of young Harry and Lelouch."

Lily and James seamed to turn even whiter, if it was possible. Lelouch also started to turn white at the news that him and his brother were being hunted by terrorists of the Death Eater's caliber. And Harry continued to act uncaring.

Then Lily started shooting off questions, "Two dark lords? Are you sure Voldemort is after us? Where should we go? Will you help with protection?" and many more that Dumbledore answered.

* * *

Later that year, the Potters are in hiding with Pettigrew as their secret-keeper at Godric's Hollow, more specifically October 31, 1981. Lelouch had noticed Harry beginning to develop a dread in his eyes, even fear. Harry was starting to do less and less, staying quiet. Lelouch knew that something was going to happen soon, because of what his brother was showing, but had no way of finding out. Eventually though, it became dark out, and Lily was upstairs putting Harry and Lelouch into their cribs when James yelled up the stairs.

"HE'S HERE! HE'S COMING! PETER SOLD US OUT! TAKE THE KIDS, USE THE PORTKEY, AND RUN!"

At this Lily, along with Lelouch, seemed to panic. She pulled a framed wedding photo off the wall, picked up Harry and Lelouch, then said, "September fifth, 1978." into the picture. Instead of the feeling of the portkey, there was nothing. Lily then yelled down to James with, "THE PORTKEY DIDN'T WORK! DUMBLEDORE SET US UP!"

A second latter an explosion was heard downstairs. After the sound of a short duel, there was the sound of a body dropping to the foor. Lily stared at the door for a moment before beginning to cry and trying to figure out how to get her children out. A few seconds later, the door burst open.

Lord Voldemort had entered the room.

Lily stood in-front of Harry and Lelouch while saying, "Please, take me, just don't hurt them."

The Dark Lord then replied, "Very well." In a cold voice before a green jet of light flew out of his wand. Lelouch watched in horror as Lily's body fell, lifeless to the ground. Bringing back memories of Shirley and Rolo, he began to cry.

Voldemort walked over to Lily's body, picked up her wand, and walked over to where the infants were placed. He then pointed his wand at Harry and Lily's wand at Lelouch. Finally yelled the words Lelouch had come to dread.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Two blinding green lights shot out, striking both Harry and Lelouch in their foreheads. But instead of death, Lelouch felt an unimaginable pain. The spells then turned back at their caster, whose body disappeared upon impact. His robes, wand, and stolen wand fell to the ground, Leaving Harry and Lelouch the only people left in the house in Godric's Hollow.

 _'_ _Is Lelouch okay?'_ Lelouch heard a voice he hadn't heard in a year. The voice of Harry Potter.

 _'_ _Harry, is that you? Are we dead?'_

 _'_ _Hu, wait Lelouch? I don't think so. Wait. Of course! The connection.'_

 _'_ _Harry, what are you going on about?'_

 _'_ _Look over at me, what do you see?'_

Lelouch followed his brother's instruction and looked over, seeing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his brother's forehead. _'I see a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. What does this have to do with us being able to talk telepathically?'_

 _'_ _Everything.'_ Then Harry looked over at Lelouch.

 _'_ _Do you see a lightning scar?'_

 _'_ _No, I see a scar in the shape of a bird.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: 1165 words, new record. Anyway, I have introduced the mental connection, showed the death of Lily and James, showed the first of Dumb-As-A-Door's evil, and given Harry and Lelouch a new personality. Like I said, what four times before, feedback will help and questions may be answered.**


	4. Notice of Indefinite Suspension

Hello, after almost seven months, I am updating this again.

As the title says work on this fanfic is going into indefinite suspension. I am also sure people are wondering why it took so long for me to do this, so I will answer.

Now, the story was last updated a few days before christmas, and I got a new laptop. I tried to transfer my files, but they did not transfer and the originals all got corrupted, including this. That killed my drive on this for a few months. Then when I was thinking about reviving this, my exams were around the corner, and well, exams. In the last month I have had family issues, and as such, was unable to work on this. When those cleared up about a week ago, news of something big in the anime world killed my interest on this project. That is my reasoning for the lack of updates, and why this is going into suspension.

I have no idea when work will continue on this, so don't get your hopes up on this.

The big news I mentioned, as some of you on the anime side of fanfiction would now, is of course Attack on Titan season two confirmation. Because of the interest shift, I am going to be working on a Code Geass and Attack on Titan crossover, so look out for that if you enjoy my writing style, or if you just want something that isn't one-shot crack fics.


End file.
